


The Games We Play

by dangerusliasons



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons





	The Games We Play

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play_

xxxx

Emily plays games with men, to be in control. To feel a sense of pride in being a woman. She's strong, fearless and will do almost anything, given the proper amount of alcohol--and only when she's triple dog dared. She's been playing her games for years, with much success, sometimes just to show off and sometimes to get on the same level as her dates. They constantly underestimate her, thinking she's a wilting flower, but as soon as they do that her plans go into action. By the end of the night they leave, humiliated and begging for another date, she promises to call but never does.

The men she can't play games with are the men in her unit, Derek Morgan, who hardly trusts anyone--except of course, his teammates. David Rossi, who happens to be suspicious of anyone and everyone. And God forbid if you ever lie to him. Rossi is one who never forgets. Aaron Hotchner--he's a jumble of many things all rolled into one and Emily has a hard time getting a read on him most of the time. But there are those rare times, when he smiles, and yells. And the closed book, that is Aaron Hotchner, opens for a moment. It's hard for him to get close to people, for fear that he may lose them at any time. Mostly sooner rather than later, and she knows he prays for it to be later than sooner.

 

Rossi and Hotch are the ones you can never play with. Hotch more than Rossi. Rossi plays, a lot. And more times than not Rossi will turn Emily's games against her, and make her feel like she's the one being chased. Hotch just gives a small smile and walks on. He remembers, and he brings it up at the most inopportune times, usually during a case when she's just made a wrong call about a suspect. Emily hasn't gotten all the fineries of profiling down, but ask any of her teammates and they'll say she's one of the best.

Emily's tired of playing games, and she wishes for the day when she doesn't have to play games. She's hoping that that day will come soon. But she's not holding out any hope.


End file.
